opposites attract
by irishlass16
Summary: this is set in the future ryan and Marissa are married as are seth and summer and its all about their kids and lives and drink and drugs.....


hi this is my first fic on here! so be gentle haha! k marissa never died etc basiclly this all happend after season 2..

This all happens 15 years later when Ryan and Marissa are married aged 39. They live in Newport with their two kids Katy 16 and Kyle 17.Summer and Seth got married and have twins Claire and Lucas 16.They live next door to the Atwood's.

Ryan followed his dreams and became an architect who runs Newport group since Kristin cut back her hours. Seth is a video games designer and also has worked on a number of animated feature films. Marissa and Summer run their own clothing line.

Claire and Katy are best friends as are Lucas and Kyle. Lucas looks up to Kyle even there is only a year between them. Kyle is a soccer player, he's popular but he doesn't like to get too drunk at parties and he hates when girls throw themselves at him. He is just like Ryan his looks and caring personoilaty. He also loves to go to Chino to visit Trey whenever he can.

Lucas is like his dad a social reject who just gets invited to parties because he is friends with Kyle or he brings his hot sister and step-cousin which most of the time is the result.

Katy is the opposite to Kyle is a party animal who drinks and likes boys she's know for having a different admirer every week.

Claire looks just like Summer long dark hair and a curvy body he has a boyfriend called Mark. she loves parties and has done drugs a number of times. As she puts it, it's just fun. But her friends are not so sure.

Ryan was in his office and he heard a knock at the door.

Ryan: Come in. (Marissa enters) oh hey hunni what's up?  
Marissa: I just wanted to let you know that I invited our new neighbour over for coffee her name's Dana her grandchildren are living with her she's not very well and I think in would be nice for us to get to know them. OH yeah could you run to the store for some milk, I can send Katy if your busy?  
Ryan: No I'll go hunni (Ryan heads for the door)  
Marissa: Thanks babe.

Ryan opens the door and in front of him is a frail old woman.

Ryan: Hi you must be MrsScott? our new neighbour.  
MrsScott (Dana): Yes I am, please call me Dana. Nice to meet you Ryan, Your Beautiful wife ha told me a lot about you. Thease are my grandkids Josh and Michelle (Marissa comes to the door)  
Marissa: Hello Dana come on in.

Dana and Marissa are in the kitchen drinking coffee. Michelle and Josh are standing there looking around. Marissa informs them that the kids are outside.

Claire and Katy are in their bikinis on the sun lounge's topping up their already glowing tan.  
The boys are in the pool splashing around.  
Josh and Michelle walk out to say hi.

At the sight of Katy and Claire, Josh is eager to introduce himself like all young boys his age GIRLS is on his mind. As he walks into the back garden he notices a well built football boy and scrawny boy in the pool.

They all look around and he clears his throat and says Hi I'm Josh and this is Michelle, we just moved in across the street.  
His eyes met with Katy and she smiles he smiled back.

Katy: I'm Katy, this is my brother Kyle, that's Claire and he's Lucas.  
As she quickly jumps up to talk to him. Josh can't help but notice how gorgeous she is and for the first time in ages he feels happy again. he doesn't know why he should though.

Michelle was sitting down writing in her journal since she met them; Josh was busy talking to the girls to notice she was being left out. She hummed a song she had heard quietly to herself, Kyle looked over at her in a trance at her beauty as she sat their alone he climbed out of the pool and went over to talk to her.  
Kyle: What you doing?  
Michelle: Oh noting sorry if I annoyed you.  
Kyle: no that was nice. So do you like it here?  
Michelle: Um ya its okay I suppose. But I dont really know anyone,  
Kyle: You do now. and take it from me you dont want to know them.  
Michelle: I dont think I have a problem there I already think they hate me.  
Kyle: Ya there like that. So I was wondering... (ring ring Josh's cell rings)  
Josh whispers something down it and turns to leave. Claire stands up to talk to him but he flinches as she touches him. He walks away and Michelle dropping her shoulders follows him out.

Once they have left Claire and Katy start to bih about Michelle.

Katy: So what's with the nerd? Katy asks Claire.  
Claire: Don't know she seems weird, definitely wont be hanging with her this summer, what age is she anyway and o my god did you see the way she dressed.  
Katy: Like our age, her clothes probably came from K-mart.  
Kyle: Dont be mean she seems nice it's just that she's shy.  
Claire: Ya whatever she's a freak and what's with the glasses and like no make-up? Where's she from playschool.  
Kyle: why dont you go and do what you do best, and leave her alone  
Claire: and what's that Kyle  
Kyle: O have you forgot get high. look I am sorry. He walked off and Lucas followed.  
Lucas: you like her dont you?  
Look I said she was nice I dont know her. Deep down he liked her, the shyness and her cute smile and how she didn't flaunt herself like all the other girls he knew.

Over the next few days Kyle and Michelle run into each other a lot well he made it his business too. they talked and got closer to each other. While she took out the trash he would bump into her, or when she went for a walk he would tag along. he liked her a lot they talked for hours on end about each other but when he would ask about her parents she would change the topic. She felt as if she had finally found a friend or Boyfriend...

next day:  
AS their grandmother stayed in bed, she wasn't in good health, Josh and Michelle unpacked their stuff in their rooms. Michelle sat in her room with her three boxes belongings that were all she had. She at home had to put up with a lot anytime she came home something of hers was gone, sold for money for alcohol, that was her mom taking their stuff anything to sell on for money to pay for the drink and of course for her dads habit of heroin she hated to think about it and she knew how to forget she went into the bathroom, closed the door one way to get rid of the pain, she opened he mouth and stuck her finger back her throat.

Josh was in his room looking across the road when he saw a young girl; Katy unlike the others was looking forward to getting to know their new neighbour (josh anyway).  
She walks up to their front door and knocks. "Are Josh and Michelle in" she asked the nurse who cares for their grandmother during the day. She calls them and within seconds Josh come bounding down the stairs.

Hey do you and Michelle want to come over to our house tonight we're getting pizza and renting a few DVD's, only if you want to, she asked with great confidence.

Um well thanks I'll see and ask Shell later, he answered trying to hold back his excitement. "Okay come over round ten see you then bye, she said while turning to leave.

Josh walked back to his room thinking about the night ahead and what he would say to Michelle to get rid of her. He hated her to be invited anywhere especially where he would be. It reminded him of his parents and how his mom killed herself and their Dad who abandoned them. Their grandma would be in bed by 10 so he decided to say that he was going for a walk.

Later that night:  
Claire and Lucas were already at the Attwood's house way before 10pm, when Josh and Michelle were coming over. Katy and Claire were in Katy's room getting dressed.

Claire: Don't ya think Josh is hot, I wouldn't mind a piece of dat. she said while winking at Katy.  
Katy; Ya I suppose he's okay (deep down she really liked him but didn't want to say.)Don't forget about your boyfriend (Mark) you know the one who calls you all the time.  
Claire: Yeah I know, Hey Becky's is having a beach party on Saturday at her dads beach house wanna go? should be fun.  
Katy: Well let's ask the gugs later; Maybe Josh and Michelle might come if they're up for it.  
Claire: O my god, you want to bring that Dork Michelle are you crazy she like a bad smell!  
Kyle (outside the door): She's just new you'll get to know her soon and ye will be great friends.  
Claire (sticks her head around the door): Still she is not coming to the party, its bad enough I have to stare at her fugly face tonight.

Back at the Scott's house. Michelle is sitting outside on the sidewalk writing in her journal when Josh walks out. He walks towards the Attwood's house across the street.

Michelle: You know I heard Katy ask both of us over today, you never told me, why?  
Josh: I didn't tell you because she only asked you to be nice, do you really think you are wanted there? Well your not. He turned and walked away. You know what Michelle I can't even look at you anymore I hate you so much and I think I always will. If you didn't say anything to Dad, he would still be here and so would mom. He wouldn't have left us Michelle. It's your fault, I will never forgive you.

Michelle just sat there crying, she was going to change it she was going to make friends of her own. She got up and went to the beach, she sat on the sand and watched some people having a bonfire a little bit away from her. They were the sort you wouldn't hang around with. They were known for their bad behaviour and drugs and drinking. She didn't care she walked over and introduced herself to them.

Michelle: Hi I'm Michelle, she said extending her hand.  
Izzy: What do you want Freak.  
Dave: Ya lost your mommie.  
Michelle: No, I um I am new here and just wanted to hang out.  
There was about 10 people there they all looked at each other and a smile creped across their faces.  
Zoë: You can hang with us but you never wear those baby clothes again and...you get us some Beer.  
Michelle: How I am only 16 how can I?  
Zoë: Here put these on quickly. She handed her a very low cut belly top and a mini skirt.

Josh and the gang were all sitting in the Attwood's about to eat the pizza.  
Kyle: So Josh where's Michelle, is she okay?  
Josh: Dont know , Dont care.  
Kyle: Did you even tell her she was welcome here tonight?  
Josh: No why should I?  
Kyle: I'm going to call her on her cell.  
(Kyle leaves the room to call her)  
Claire: so like why is she so weird?  
Josh: Dont know, but hey who cares!  
Claire: you read my mind not bringing her tonight, she's not exactly the kind I would hang out with anyway.  
Katy: ya she dresses quite, how could I put it your (looks to Lucas) aunt Lindsey very, very dated?

Kyle heard all of the conversation from the other room.  
He storms back in.

Kyle: O my God, I cant believe you, you dont even know her looks to Katy, Claire and Lucas and you looks to Josh, your her brother. You are all so immature we aren't in preschool anymore its not become friends with whose the most popular anymore.  
I'm going hope you all have fun, Lucas, you cumin?  
Lucas looks to his sister who shakes her head against the monition; he drops his head as if to say no.  
Kyle: Fine by me, I am not sitting here listening to this. He walks out the door slamming it.

He couldn't believe his sister and best friends would be like this, but he knew they were doing this to fit in with Josh, which made Kyle feel sick. Kyle was like his father Ryan always caring and looking out for others never himself. He looked just like Ryan too sandy blond hair muscles and dressed just like Ryan when he was younger, the trademark jeans and wife beaters.

Michelle was in the clothes that Zoë had giving her, her hair was down and the other girls put make up on her. She looked older now with her tanned body.

Mitch: You look tripping. He walked over to her and stood behind her and put his hands around her waist. I'll go with you to the liquor store if you like he said as he mover closer to her.

Michelle: Ah I dont mind. She said not knowing what to do; no one had ever came on to her before.  
Half an hour later:  
Michelle, Mitch and all his friends were back on the beach d7runk and st0ned; Michelle was sitting with Mitch on the sand.

Mitch: Hey b...babe are you o...Ok, he said while his voice slurred  
Michelle: I think so just a little dr...d7unk  
Mitch hey take this, hands her a little white tablet.  
Michelle: Is this what I think it is?  
Mitch: Ya go on take it. She took it thinking it would take away the bad memories she had.

Kyle went over to see Michelle but there was no answer at the door. So he decided to take a walk down the beach. He knew he would come across the st0ners they always hung out at the beach on Friday nights they were always d7unk and st0ned he11 they even tried to get him to hang out with them once. As he got closer to them he seen a girl he knew, how could he forget that face the first time he saw her he knew he would never forget those lips and eyes, it was Michelle but she was dressed different and she was running away for Mitch the local junk1e. She fell and he caught up.

Kyle started to run but he was a far away from them.

Mitch: Michelle baby what's wrong I thought you were up for this.  
Michelle: No No please no I have to go home. Her head was spinning she didn't feel right.  
Mitch climbs on top of her. Ssh Ssh be quite he said quite angrily.  
Michelle lay their motionless scared to move as Mitch pulled off her knickers.

Kyle running up: Get off her  
Mitch jumps up as he does Kyle punches him so hard he falls down. Kyle looks at Michelle who has passed out.  
Kyle: Michelle, Michelle wake up please wake up. He shook her to wake her up but she was in a cold sweat.  
He eyes fluttered open.  
Michelle: Kyle, is that you?  
Kyle: YA Michelle its me, good girl stay awake ok.michelle what did he give you what you take? he said his voice trembling.  
Michelle: I'm scared Kyle, I don't feel good what's wrong with me.  
Kyle: did he give you drugs he asked her holding her in his arms.  
Michelle: E  
Just then Michelle starts to shake violently.  
Kyle: Michelle. Michelle.

Back at the Attwood's

Ryan is in his office finishing some paperwork, his cell phone rings.

Ryan: Hello

Kyle: Dad Dad help Michelle she took drugs help dad.

Ryan: Kyle where are you?

Kyle: I'm at the beach hurry!

Ryan runs out the door not saying anything to anyone.

Back at the beach:

Kyle was carrying Michelle up the beach in his arms, he only noticed how thin she was now, before she was all covered up, he had seen this in school. In girls who never ate anything and if they did vomited it back up again afterwards.

He began to run with her, just then he seen Ryan's jeep coming; he was tired so he collapsed on the street. Ryan pulled up.

Ryan: What happened to her he said looking down at Kyle who was in a stare at her beautiful face.

Kyle: I, I Dont know, she was like this when I got here.

Ryan: Hurry up and get in the car, Kyle stood up and got in the car.

Ryan picked Michelle up and laid her in the back seat beside Kyle. He jumped in and sped off towards the emergency room.

Ryan: Kyle what did she take? Worried look on his face.

Kyle: she took...She took E, DAD she's shaking again.

Ryan: O my god she's having a fit. Kyle hold her still as you can don't let her head hit anything.

They pull up at the hospital, Ryan runs in carrying Michelle who is still fitting." HELP we need a doctor" A doctor comes running with a gurney and Michelle is wheeled off to the trauma room. Kyle and Ryan are told to wait in the waiting room.

In the waiting room:

Kyle was staring at the wall tears in her eyes; he was not going to cry. He never cried.

Ryan: Kyle are you...ok?

Kyle sat there and didn't say anything.

Ryan:dont worry she'll be okay

Kyle: you don't know that though... do you?

Ryan didn't know what to say.

Kyle: See dad you dont know sht!

Kyle got up and walked out towards the doctor who had just left Michelle's room.

Kyle: How is she? Will she be okay?

Doctor: are you a relative? I can only reveal that information to relatives.

Kyle: I ... I'm her boyfriend. (He liked the sound of that Boyfriend.)

Doctor: we have done some tests and the results show that she is epileptic, which the drugs she took brought on, with the right medication the fits should be kept under control. She also seems very thin; I would like you to keep an eye on her eating habits.

Kyle: When can she go home?

Doctor: She can go home tomorrow.

Kyle: Thank you, Thank you so much.

Doctor: just remember she is very lucky to be alive.

Kyle: can I see her.

Doctor: yes she's in room 302.

Kyle walked into the room and looked at Michelle sleeping he sat beside her; he took her hand in his. Her eyes fluttered open.

Michelle looks over to him: Hi

Kyle stood up and gave her a hug: are you okay?

Michelle: Un Kyle what happened to me the doctors told me loads of weird stuff but I didn't really get it.

Kyle: You...took drugs shell and it triggered an epileptic fit. Shell you nearly died.

Michelle burst out crying hearing this but I just wanted to be liked by people, to have friends, be like you and Josh and the rest. I am tired of being on my own. Tears were now streaming down her face. Kyle lay on the edge of the bed holding her in his arms.

Kyle: you will never be alone Michelle I...Love you Michelle.

Michelle: Will you stay with me...I dont want to be on my own.

Kyle: Of course I wasn't going to leave you anyway.

She drifted off to sleep, them both lying on the hospital bed, his muscular body protecting her thin little frame.

Meanwhile Ryan called Josh to tell him and he was on the way to the hospital with Katy, Claire, Lucas and Marissa, they decided not to tell Dana (the grandmother) as she is very sick herself and wouldn't understand.

They all came running up the corridor, how is she asked Marissa

Ryan: She's okay, but she's very lucky she could of died. She took E, she also is epileptic now which was brought on by the drugs.

Josh: O my God this all my fault!

Marissa: O honey you weren't to know, she'll be okay.

Josh: It is it's my fault.

Ryan asked the others to leave so he could talk to Josh alone. Josh was walking up and down the hall holding his head, and acting really agitated.

Ryan: Its not your fault Josh. You didn't make her take the drugs.

Josh: Ya but I...I shouldn't of told her...she knows that Drugs are bad.

Ryan: Told her what Josh?

Josh holding his head and hitting it and still walking up and down.

Josh: Told...Told her that she wasn't wanted, Its just that she reminds me so much of...of Mom and its so much easier to stay away from her.

Ryan: Josh what happened at home? you can tell me?

Josh stopped walking and looked at Ryan, Ryan could see hurt and Fear in his eyes.

As Josh opened his mouth to tell him, Kyle came out of the hospital room.

Kyle: What the hell are you doing here you fcker, you did this to her, you put her here. She told me everything how you treat her, but she's afraid to say what happened to your parents encase you get mad, dont you see how scared you make her.

Ryan: That's enough Kyle, Stop

Kyle lunged at Josh and Punched him below the eye and again in his mouth.

Ryan pulled Kyle off Josh. Ryan: Kyle go back to Michelle, she needs you. Kyle walked away.

Josh got up blood pouring from his mouth and the cut under his eye. He didn't say anything he just walked down the hall.

Ryan: Josh wait you need to talk.

He turned around to face Ryan with tears falling from his eyes, running into the blood.

Josh: Tell her ...Tell her I'm sorry. He turned and ran out onto the street, he ran until he reached the beach he fell down and began to cry, he thought about Michelle, his mom and dad and the trouble he always got into.

He always loved Michelle and it hurt him when he turned her away, he put his hand into his pocked and pulled out a box of pills. He took a few and shook his head in disappointment he knew he had a problem but he didn't know who to tell, and if they would help him.


End file.
